Chloe and Zoeys argument
by HorselandGirl93
Summary: When Chloe and Zoey continue bickering like normal, Sarah and Will take it into their own hands. With plans thought out and that sound like they will work they get started, but Alma gets overly confident when Will does a gesture to Sarah, Alma is too confident with her impression of the two, will she ruin Horseland for the rest of the group…
1. Chapter 1: not much has changed

Set 2 years after the original series and the ages of the girls and boys are:

Sarah is now 14 years of age

Molly is now 13 years of age

Alma is now 14 years of age

Zoey is now 14 years of age

Chloe is now 14 years of age

Bailey is now 14 years of age

Will is now 17 years of age.

Chapter 1: not much has changed.

"You so cut me up out there in the paddock Chloe" Zoey stated in a whiney tone.

"Well you shouldn't have gotten in mine and Chili's way then should you" Chloe argued back making Zoey sound in fault.

"You're older than me Clo; maybe you should try teaching me how to be a better person instead of blaming me!" Zoey replied now yelling in a egotistical way.

"Oh surprise, surprise, using the younger card again are we, I'm only older by 2 minutes you know" Acting like she was smart Chloe back chatted.

All of this arguing was fading out when Sarah and Will walked in leading Scarlett and Jimber to their stalls for a nice brush down before lunch. Will sighed while Sarah let a little giggle out while more or less stating to herself but out loud, "wow, look who's at it again".

Will gave up with trying sorting their little argument out around a year ago when he always got entangled in them and couldn't get out so he flashed his pearly white teeth at Sarah letting a laugh escape his enclosed sense of humour escape. "Well not much has changed in a few years, but I do feel like we should do something to fix just this one".

Just as Will and Sarah were putting the beautiful Scarlett and the tanned Jimber into their wood styled stalls, Chloe and Zoey both strolled out the barn still bickering like a married couple. Will simply shook his head from side to side with a little smirk showing to represent his disappointment but yet he was still entertained by the never-ending arguments, while Sarah simply let out a shy laugh signalling that she shouldn't find it funny but somehow she did. "Don't worry Will, they'll soon make it up to each other by a new handbag to match their purple and skin coloured jodhpurs". Sarah proudly said knowing that it most likely is quite close to reality.

After a close 15 minutes Sarah and Will had brushed down the coal coloured coat of Scarlett and the peanut coloured coat of Jimber just in time for lunch. As they lightly stepped out the stalls Sarah spotted Chloe and Zoey' phones and wondered how she could solve this everlasting problem but shook the thought out of her mind as being sneaky was not her way, she'll just let someone else think of an Einstein theory.

"Hey Sarah…" Will sort of questioned to Sarah in a wondering tone.

"Yeah Will" Sarah Answered confidently but deep down inside was still afraid of getting in trouble every time someone said something that could lead on to some upsetting news.

"You know it was you birthday the other week, and all I got you was a new riding jacket from the Prestigious horse eventing competition" Will was continuing but his voice was slowly getting more exited as he followed on from his last sentence.

"Yes and its lovely thank you, I'm wearing it so how could I forget." Sarah now nervous of what he was leading to tried to hurry it up by giving him a look but he was too busy stroking Angora.

"Well I got a surprise for you tomorrow morning and I think you'll just love it" .He finally expressed it but Sarah wasn't too happy about this.

"Will I told you never to make a big fuss over me, this jacket was enough and it's perfect, can't you just except that instead of trying to impress me even more by shoving more gifts in my face, plus don't you have enough chores for tomorrow anyway?" Sarah tried to sound sweet and appreciative but was slightly stressed, every year on her birthday and Christmas Will went overboard with presents for Sarah and she had no idea why yet deep down she sort of did.

"I took the time of for you because I know you'll love it so much that your reaction will be worth a little consequence." Will simply replied.

Silence had overcome the barn as Will and Sarah both enjoyed a little quite once in a while but that was soon interjected by Bailey as he ran in and Sarah wouldn't be surprised if smoke started erupting from his ears.

"GUYS PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE SHUT CHLOE AND ZOEY UP!" Bailey bellowed throughout the barn destroying the once maintained golden silence.

"Woahh there Bailey, Inside voices, you'll spook the horses out. Now why do you suddenly care about those two bickering?" Will shocked at the angry Bailey spoke.

"Sorry Will, but they keep bringing me in this one, there asking me who I'd rather date and honestly neither of them but if I say that I might die earlier than expected, Sarah you know what to do right?" Bailey asked both of them in a begging way. Sarah was somewhat oblivious to this request as she was daydreaming while gazing around the neat barn with honey hay stacked up in groups of 4 next to each stable gate, when she spotted the Stilton's phones lying next to Chili and Peppers stall. Sarah was knocked out of her thoughts when a hand moved her fringe back behind her ear, as she looked up to see who was doing it she was shocked to see Will staring into her eyes while he was wearing a worried look upon his evenly symmetrical face.

"Sarah, you okay?" asked a warily Will.

"Umm yeah, wait so Bailey you need help calming the twins down. Only if it doesn't get me in trouble, I have an idea to hopefully stop it altogether." Sarah spoke swiftly while looking at Will asking for permission to go on as he was the instructor and leader of the group. Will gave her a slight nod which Sarah took as an indicator to go on but not a definite yes to the plan yet. She whispered to both her plan.


	2. Chapter 2: Thanks for waiting chica

Chapter 2: Thanks for waiting chica

As Sarah casually strolls past the paddock toward the house followed by Bailey and Will talking about western riding tips, Sarah checks that the 2 phones are still in her back pocket as she passes Alma.

"Hola mis amigos, ¿qué pretendes? Hello my friends, what are you up to?" Alma cheerfully asked as she passed the 3 other horseland students by. Sarah being Sarah never usually acted impolite unless something was up so Sarah told the truth but scarcely, scared that Alma might not be able to go through with this plan secretly.

"Hey Alma, Were just going down to lunch, take it you've already had yours as you're on your way back" Sarah confidently said in her usual soft tone.

"Actually no but I just remembered as I was in the cue behind the constant arguing Chloe and Zoey that I left my book in Buttons Stall." Alma chirpily said while giving of her casual smile.

"Why don't you join us Alma, it would be nice to have the company of another girl instead of these two guys." Sarah giggled at the last part after asking Alma to sit with them for lunch.

"Sí, eso sería genial, gracias. Yes, that would be great, thank you." Alma immediately ran off to get her book while Sarah, Bailey and Will stood patiently waiting. Sarah unknowingly adverted her eyes to watch Wills Figure and moved her eyes upwards a slight bit to see his jaw moving up and down as he spoke to Bailey and was only knocked out of this trance when Alma came running back round the barn and down the path next to the paddock to meet the gang. Bailey and Will took the front while Sarah and Alma were now behind the other pair talking.

"Thanks for waiting for me chica" Alma stated adding a bit of her Spanish in there.

"No problem Alma, anything for a friend, anyway I would have looked a bit weird walking with two guys to lunch now wouldn't I" Sarah started a conversation happily.

"I know, what happened to the days when we didn't care and when it was so easy because Will made us realise how silly we were being when well we were being silly" Alma spoke catching herself and Sarah laughing at the last past.

"Those days were when we were 12, being 14 sucks" Sarah replied in a slightly depressed tone.

"Anyway to cheer up the mood, speaking of you and Will, anything happened yet?" Alma asked cheekily while nudging Sarah in the ribs gently.

"I don't know what you mean" Sarah asked completely oblivious to what Alma was suggesting due to her innocent mind.

"You know you and him, him and you. No okay, have you two expressed feeling for each other yet or are you two dating yet?" Alma asked quietly making sure the boys couldn't hear them.

"What no, Alma he's just a good friend and you know that" Sarah said but considering changing her words because maybe she did have feelings for him.

"Oh yeah sure, and I suppose that just a great friend will buy you a designer jacket for your birthday and a new phone for you at Christmas when he buys his other friends a bag of sweets." Alma sarcastically spoke while looking at Sarah.

"Well I don't know about that but come on we're falling behind, don't want to be last in line at the canteen, they only get burnt leftovers." Sarah shouted hoping that the boys would hear which they did as both pairs started running up the pathway to the house and up the blue carpeted stairs while laughing causing themselves to be out of breath pretty soon. Sarah and Will were the first two to get to the canteen while Alma and Bailey had fallen over at the stairs crossover.

"Should we go check on them" Will wondered thinking about the consequences that might be involved.

"Give them 5 minutes Will and they should be here, if not we go back"

Sitting down at the rounded table with 5 seats available Sarah, Will, Bailey and Alma sat joking about how silly Zoey and Chloe looked still complaining to each other over just one thing and how it had erupted into a million arguments. Just as they all turned back around in their seats Molly heavily relaxed in the left over wooden chair.

"You have no idea how much I have missed you" Molly told no one in particular without her jokingly attitude.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Molly; I forgot I left you with Zoey and Chloe alone." Bailey rapidly apologized for letting his stupid actions affect Molly in a way that she lost her jokingly manner temporarily.

"Nah it's alright Bailey, actually it's quite funny, they're currently bickering over that apparently they stole each other's phone." Molly joked causing everyone to laugh even Sarah, Will and Bailey because in reality Sarah sort of stole the phones which she knows highly was wrong of her but it was for the best. Bailey stood up with his red tray and told the others he was going into town to pick some dog food up from the pet shop that Will works in so silence once again fell into the room apart from in the background next to the painted photo of the fields of horseland were Chloe and Zoey.

"I KNOW YOU HAVE IT CHLOE, JUST GIVE IT BACK!" Zoey carried on the argument from earlier but more touchy.

"NOT UNTIL YOU GIVE ME MINE BACK TO!" Chloe smartly replied continuing the argument.

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T HAVE IT, GEESH CHLOE!" Zoey shouted sounding fed up.

"WELL THEN NEITHER DO I THEN!" Chloe stated trying to confuse Zoey by sounding like she had it so Zoey would give Chloe her lavender coloured smart phone back first.

"Well we better go, we planned to go out on a trek round about now" Molly told Will and Sarah for both her and Alma.

"Okay, well I and Sarah have something to do as well." Will said while putting his arm around Sarah's shoulders and looked at her with protection while smiling then turning his head again in the direction of Alma and Molly as he got up at the same time as Sarah.

"Of course, adios amigos!" Alma bellowed through the canteen causing the whole of horseland's attention to gaze upon Will and Sarah, Sarah blushed immediately as she hates having so much attention and stepped one step closer to Will because of her nervousness. Alma knew what was registering through Wills mind as he said that and through his gesture, she was confident of it but kept it quiet until she and Molly left to go on their trek with Button and Calypso.


End file.
